Tina Campanelli
|rank = |position = Chief engineer |image2 = |father = |mother = |siblings = |marital = Married |spouse = Riley Shepard |children = Isabella Shepard (Daughter) Gabriella Shepard (Daughter) |relative = Angela Campanelli (Sister) Unknown Niece }} Christina Campanelli, better known as Tina, was a Human Starfleet officer born in Napoli, Italy in 2374, but grew up in America. She was the transporter chief aboard the USS Valiant and the assistant engineer. She developed a rebellious personality due to not having a parental figure in her life. She entered Starfleet Academy to escape her life in Chicago. She was portrayed by Alicia Josipovic. She was summoned to Captain Watters' ready room, along with Farris. In the captain's ready room Watters and Farris reveals to her that they don't believe she is ready for the Ops position nor willing to give her a chance in any serious mission laying ahead of her, reminding her of her record with the incident on Vorkon II and how she participated in disobeying order in which resulted in the death of eight people (three Starfleet officers and five Vorkon II civilians) as well as her court-maritial where she apologized for her actions and received a demotion to lieutenant junior grade and 30 days in the brig (believing that she should've gotten a longer punishment) asks what does that say about the kind of person she is. Campanelli tells them that she has understood the consequences of her actions following the incident, the court-martial, the demotion, and her confinement and she is still attempting to redeem herself in order to put her past behind her. She tells them that how she was wrong she was to disobey orders and jeopardize the lives of innocent people, and since then her record has been spotless and she continues to work hard, but hasn't put the incident behind her. She also details how difficult it was for her to relive the incident and that she had trouble sleeping and that she was ordered to see a counselor to help her deal with her problems. Watters was at least sympathetic to her story, but Farris isn't the least bit interested that she didn't enjoy the Academy, and sternly tells Campanelli that she should have received a proper punishment as far as he's and Farris were concerned and either of them don't know how she ended up on the Valiant before curtly dismissing her. Severely chastened and upset, Campanelli leaves without another word and retreats to her quarters to vomit and wonders how was she going to survive being aboard the Valiant. However, in the Self-defense class, Lt. Cmdr. Savok singles out Campanelli and tells her she must pass a gik'tal challenge to move into his advanced class. He has her put on a blindfold and spar with him. But after being knocked down several times, she removes the blindfold and refuses to continue with the test. He praises her for standing up to the unfair treatment and hopes she will do so when it happens again. The gik'tal was, of course, invented by Savok, in order to test (and encourage) Tina's ability to stand up for herself when she is being unfairly attacked. This makes Tina realize in order for to move on from her past, she takes Savok's advice and confronts both Watters and Farris about each of their comments on her incident on Vorkon II. She asks each of them to judge her on her performance on the Valiant, not her past mistakes. Watters is pleased. In actuality, he was the one who requested that Campanelli be assigned to the Enterprise as he wanted her to have a proper chance to redeem herself. In fact, he had only been testing her mettle for an important assignment. He reveals to her that Farris was hard on her with the Vorkon II incident because a friend of Farris' father was killed there and that Farris didn't think Campanelli mean it that she felt guilty about it. Watters reminds Tina that Farris is a bitch, but has to put up with her "bullshit" because she is now her superior officer. Quotes Notes *Tina Campanelli was played by Canadian actress Alicia Josipovic throughout the entire run of Star Trek: Valiant. *Like Ro Laren, Campanelli was involved in a away mission disaster where she was court-martialed, demoted, and thrown in a brig. However, Campanelli's stay in the brig lasted for 30 days and had trouble dealing with the aftermath of the mission. *She is of Italian descent. *She made her first appearence in Part 1 of Scorpion Mode. *At the Valiant wrap party, held in -, Alicia described Tina's character journey on the show, stating, "She was an unruly teenager who grew into a woman, over the course of five years." Category:Humans Category:USS Valiant personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet engineers Category:Starfleet chief engineers Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:USS Valiant Personnel